


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十五）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Summary: 警告：本篇极其黄暴！极其黄暴！非常残忍！没有人性！超出以往的残暴！有女抹布虐待情节，有致命打🐔情节，有非常惨烈的言语羞辱，非常惨烈！接受不了就速速退出！





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十五）

现实篇（1）——六月雪

狐狸驯养计划乌托邦篇已完结，现实篇启动。上篇的温馨提示造成了一些误解，在此解释一下，乌托邦篇中大部分内容都是真实发生过的事实，只是从不同的主观视角展现出来，会有扭曲失真的部分。所以，乌托邦篇里发生的所有人物关系和实践，基本都是真实存在的。

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友？）。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：李振宁，李汶翰。

胡文煊18岁，李家，三号别墅。

这是李振宁第一次主动走进三号别墅。

李汶翰的妹妹遇害后，李振宁近乎麻木的看着那家人震怒哀嚎，凄风苦雨，厉声咒骂，哭啼悲呼……闹了足足一天。第二天，除了胡春杨的母亲外，那丫头的近亲举家进入了三号别墅，似乎是在里面开了一场三堂会审，或是动了一次私刑，直到晚上才零零散散的有人出来。踏出三号别墅的人脸上，无一例外的带着七八分失去亲人的伤痛和二三分大仇略报的痛快，而胡文煊，却再也没有走出过那栋房子。

之后，他们举办丧礼，将那小姑娘火化，安葬在李家的墓山上，又带着她的牌位去了三号别墅。再后来，装修公司来了几趟，三号别墅的佣人全部转移分散去了别处，只剩了几个负责清洁打扫维护设施的佣人，全部都是一号别墅派去的。他们大多平时仍然住在一号别墅里，只是每天上山来三号做各自的工作，只有极有限的人能住进三号别墅，他们平时不常出门，偶尔出来，问起胡文煊的情况时，也说不出什么，大多只说工作范围所限，没见着面。

一开始的时候，时常有李家人坐着一号别墅的车去三号别墅，他们跟着李汶翰的保镖走进那间房子，不知道做了些什么，一般也待不了多长时间，但是出来时大多有志得意满之态。李振宁可以认出其中的一些人是从前欺负过胡文煊的纨绔，他们出来时格外得意，头昂的比从前的胡文煊高的多。开始的时候他们常去，慢慢的他们有了新鲜的玩意儿，便渐渐忘记了三号别墅和里面的人，那儿又和从前一样冷清了下来，只是胡文煊还是没有出来过。

至此，三号别墅便与世隔绝，除了李汶翰和李汶翰带去的人外，再也没有和外界的往来，李振宁对胡文煊的现状——是生是死，有无伤病，也都在门庭寥落和佣人们的守口如瓶中无法探知了。

李振宁每天照旧坐在家门口，等着那个不会再从这条路上经过的身影，吴嫂也每天照旧打扫着那间胡文煊住过的客房，偶尔担忧的看看李振宁，问他，“少爷，不去看看吗？”

“不去。”李振宁捏着钥匙的手指节泛了白。那钥匙还是胡文煊搬去三号别墅第二天带给他的，让他想去找他了随时过去，只是他一直没有用上它们的机会，现在李汶翰收走了三号别墅所有的钥匙，只剩下他手中这串逃脱了李汶翰的掌控。就算他要去见胡文煊，也不能让李汶翰发现这个漏网之鱼，从而堵死了以后见胡文煊的路。他必须见到胡文煊，可是现在还不行，他得忍。

李振宁每天都拿着画板坐在路边，画着门口的同一棵榕树，看着李汶翰的车从山底顺着盘山路呼啸着经过。他大多数时候是一个人，有时车里会带上另一个人，慢慢的人多了些，甚至形成了个小车队。李振宁无意识的在画纸上记录着每天上山的人数，漫不经心的猜测着他们在三号别墅里干的勾当，只可惜他是个正统理科生，实在没有这个想象力，他只能在做好了万全的准备之后，亲眼去看。

他必须得在亲眼确认胡文煊的生存后，帮那个天天扰他清梦的小女鬼做个事。

李振宁并不是在担心胡文煊，他只是想睡个好觉而已！

差不多在胡文煊被困三号别墅一个星期之后，也就是小女鬼的头七当晚，从不做梦的李振宁就梦见了那个死掉的小阿紫。

“小姐，你头七不去看你爸妈你哥，不去纠缠害你的凶手，跑来找我干嘛？”

那小丫头还是活着时候的样子，身上没血，头发没散，衣服不白，看着不像是个索命的冤鬼，可能只是不想吓到李振宁，毕竟李振宁与她的死无关。她仍旧是活着时的高傲样，昂着头与李振宁说话，“我才不想去见他们！”

“哦？为何？”

“那恶徒已经遭报应了。”她冷冷的哼了一声，“至于我哥……他也不是真心为我难过，我干嘛去见他？”

“我看他哭的挺厉害，难道是假哭？那他可真是演技超群。”

“他如果真心为我，就不会天天让我看那些……反正我不见他，我是来找你的！”

“你总不能是爱上我了吧？头七不见仇人亲人，来见个外人？”

“呸！不要脸！谁爱你了！”小女鬼死了还不忘跺脚，“若不是胡文煊现在怕我怕的要死，你当我稀罕见你？”

“啧啧，人都死了还不忘会情郎啊？你们的事在你死前办成了没啊？”

“……”

“看来是没有。”

小丫头咬牙切齿，“要不是我现在碰不到你，我早就把你的舌头拉出来泡盐酸里洗洗了！”

“还记得盐酸啊……化学学的不错，可惜用不上了。”

“你！！！”小女鬼大喘了两口气，突然消失了。

李振宁，气鬼水平一流。

那女鬼赌了几天气后，又不情不愿的出现在了李振宁梦里，“李振宁，你帮我一个忙。”

李振宁连眼角都懒得斜给她，“死人还事多。”

小女鬼像是做好了充足的心里建设，不再轻易被李振宁的一两句话气退，她心平气和，不屈不挠的说，“你能不能去三号别墅把我的牌位带出来？”

“？？？你的牌位？我拿那块破木头干嘛？烧火？”

“你不懂！！”小魔女把脚跺的震天响，“我现在就只能去两个地方，一个是墓地，一个是牌位，墓地那边全是孤魂野鬼！我才不要待在那种渗人的地方……”

“都变鬼了还怕鬼，奇闻。”

“……所以我只能去牌位那儿。”小魔女装作没听见李振宁的吐槽，“可是我看了一周……哥哥对胡文煊做的事情，我不想再看了。李振宁，带我出来……或者把胡文煊救出来，不然我执念消不掉，孟婆不让我喝汤，我都不知道要被困在那块破木头里看他们多久。”

“……孟婆还会不让鬼喝汤？等等等等，我不想知道你们这些死鬼才会知道的事情。”李振宁的表情很精彩，“我们从头捋捋。你只能去两个地方，那你是怎么骚扰到我这里的？”

“你都能做梦，我不能做梦吗？当然是我特意做梦梦到你了。”

“……行，好，可以。下次别梦我了，去梦梦你哥，让他把你牌位拿走不是轻松多了？”

“我不去！”小女鬼显得很烦躁，“我看透他了！他每天变着法儿折磨胡文煊……要是他知道了我还在现场没有投胎，胡文煊又怕鬼，不知道他会怎么用我来要挟他呢！他对胡文煊做的那些事情我一分钟都看不下去！我不去！我不看！”

“你死了之后倒善良多了。活着的时候你看胡文煊的好戏不也是家常便饭，现在天天摆着给你看你却不想看了？”

“这根本不是一个性质的事情！你以为我哥仅仅只是打他而已？”小女鬼激动的原地乱飘，“他做的事情比那些恶劣的多！我只是……只是想看他难受，就一点点难受而已，可是我哥做的……他和害死我的人有什么区别？”

“胡文煊又不是女人，李汶翰还能对他做什么？”

“蠢直男！你怎么能什么都不懂！”小女鬼的手指都快怼到李振宁眼睛上了，“两个男的也可以做那些恶心的事情！你应该知道我是怎么死的吧？孟婆本来就因为我执念未消把我赶回来不让我投胎了，我现在天天看着这些恶心事……还是，还是哥哥和胡文煊……那我的执念还不得越来越深啊！”

“靠！”李振宁倒退几步避开了女鬼的手指，“你哥……你们一家子都是什么人才？咳，别再说了，我不想听细节……不过你不是说仇已经报了，你还能有什么执念？因为没能告白？”

“我……”小女鬼低着头安静了下来，“倒不是因为这个。我知道他不会爱上我，我活着的时候没做过一件能让他喜欢的事……孟婆说我在人间还留有执念，我才想起了胡文煊，或许我的执念就是他。多可笑，我只是想看他在我的葬礼上欢欣雀跃，庆祝着他再也没有我出现的平坦人生，又有一点不切实际的期待，想他是否会为我流一滴眼泪……本来我只是想看他一眼就好，我以为，只要看他一眼，看他因为我的死解脱了，再也没有人欺负他了，他是开心也好，难过也好，都不会再影响我的心境，我的执念解开，就可以安心投胎了。可是……可是我见了他，他既不开心，也不难过，他承受的冤屈，却能让六月飞雪。”

“他根本没有解脱啊！”心怀愧疚的小女鬼喃喃自语，“我只是看了一眼，就陪着他一起被困在三号别墅里，再也不能解脱了。”

……

随后的几天里，小女鬼天天来李振宁梦里串门，一起商量着把她的牌位偷出来的办法。

“我哥每天逼着胡文煊向我磕头认错，我看指望着我哥忘记这儿有个牌位不现实。”小女鬼絮絮叨叨，“你仿造一块差不多的换出来怎么样？”

“……我有个困惑。如果我做了一块一模一样的牌位放在外面，你不是就可以不去三号别墅，然后出来了吗？”

“你不懂！我那个牌位是有鬼气的，是底下登记过的牌位，你仿的再像，没有登记过我就没法住进去。”

“……我没见过你的牌位，怎么仿？”

“这个简单，你先进去，差不多临摹一下，然后问问我的牌位哪里做的，过去重新做一块再进去换出来就行了。”

“你还真是我见过的最麻烦的死人。”

“你还见过别的死人？”小女鬼拿眼角瞟他。

“……当我没说。”

“换出来之后，你记得把我安在一个风水好点的地方，我看看风景可能执念就消了。”

“……好了好了，这段时间别来打扰我，我光是潜进去就麻烦，需要好好睡觉养足精神。”

“行吧。”小女鬼没什么精神，“我曾经想让胡文煊遍体鳞伤的向我跪地求饶，却没想到是这样的方式，这根本不是我想要的结果……”

“李振宁，记得带些药过去。我现在得去守着他，免得他想不开陪我做鬼。我走了。”

小女鬼啪的一声消失，李振宁醒了。

终于，在李汶翰驱车离开三号别墅一个多小时之后，李振宁上了山。

前不久负责照顾胡文煊的佣人新换了一批，其中有个张婆婆，她和李振宁家的张妈有些亲戚关系，一起见证过二号别墅的出轨丑闻，工作范围又离胡文煊近，李振宁靠着她才终于有了避开李汶翰的视线走进那片禁区的机会。

胡文煊给了他一整套钥匙，李振宁在张婆婆的安排下没让一个佣人发现，悄悄潜入了三号别墅，轻松打开了囚禁胡文煊的房间门。

进去之前，李振宁想起小女鬼的话，特意在门口站了一分钟，做好了看到各种可怕画面的心理准备。

胡文煊的房间出乎意料的干净整洁，第一眼看过去似乎和之前见过的没什么区别，除了窗帘拉上了，稍微有些压抑之外，床还是那个床，柜子还是那个柜子，甚至李振宁之前落在这儿的篮球还好好的摆在原地。李振宁的目光在屋子里扫视了一圈，终于在角落里看见了胡文煊的身影。

那个角落摆着个小桌子，桌子上放着的正是李振宁此行的目标——那块牌位。只是李振宁却没有心情去关注小女鬼现在的居所，此刻出现在他眼里的胡文煊吸引了他全部的注意力，他就这么看着胡文煊，心里突然对小女鬼为什么不愿意留在这个房间产生了一丝了悟。

这个胡文煊比他印象中最狼狈的胡文煊还要可怜的多，他苍白的惊人，也瘦的惊人，身上层层叠叠的覆盖着残虐的鼓起的伤痕，新伤盖旧伤，不剩一块完好的皮肤。瘦了许多的四肢被与此刻的胡文煊体型完全不相衬的极粗沉的黑铁链拷住，无力的搭在地上，黑白相衬，是极致的脆弱和极致的暴虐，他颈部有一只项圈，上面链接的铁链牵着他的头颈靠近地面。他蜷缩着跪在那儿，头顺从的磕在地上，闭着眼睛，呼吸很轻，像受了天谴坠落凡间的天使。他用这一点微弱的呼吸维系着和这个悲惨世界的脆弱关联，似乎只要李振宁一个疏忽，联系断裂，他纯净的魂魄就会挣脱这具受尽苦难躯壳的负累，展开羽翼，回归到那个没有李振宁的纯白天堂。

李振宁难得的感受到一点行将失去的忧惧，他拿手指戳了胡文煊看着唯一没有受伤的头皮几下，试图将胡文煊拉回到这个世界的管辖范围内，“胡文煊？还活着吗？”

一点生机牵扯着胡文煊将离未离的灵魂回到了躯壳里。胡文煊双眼紧闭，眉头痛苦的皱起，嘴里无意识的念叨着些什么，李振宁凑近了听，只能听到诸如表哥打的对，我错了，疼，哥哥救我之类的话。李振宁再凝神听了两句，胡文煊才终于清醒了些，他微微睁开眼睛，气息微弱的说，“是林姐姐吗？时间到了吗？我后面已经疼的受不了了，表哥说，罚够了两个小时就可以拿出去的。”

什么东西拿出去？

李振宁清了清嗓子，“胡文煊，是我。”

胡文煊的眼睛睁开了些，努力仰起头看了李振宁一眼，无神的双眼慢慢聚焦在俯身蹲下的李振宁脸上。突然他像全身过了电一样的颤抖了一下，猛的一挣试图起身，却又被脖子上的铁链拉回了原地，他徒劳的挣扎了两下，挣不脱，只好勉力挪动手脚，将自己团成了更小的一团，随后，有两滴眼泪扑簌簌落在了地上。

“李振宁，不要看我……别看我，求求你。”

李振宁觉得眼前的这个胡文煊有些陌生。李振宁认识的胡文煊，哪怕受到了再严苛不公的对待，也依然是那个高昂着头横冲直撞的小太阳。这个固执的将自己的耀眼阳光洒入李振宁世界的令人讨厌的小太阳，终于还是被叫做命运的乌云遮盖了啊！他手脚僵硬的看着胡文煊伏着身哀哀低泣，眼泪汇成了一小滩积水，他张了张嘴试图说点什么，却发不出声音，想伸出手拍拍他的后背，又因为背部的伤痕最终收回了探出的手。直到胡文煊终于吸着鼻子平静下来，抬起被粗大铁链束缚的右手擦了擦脸，轻声问，“李振宁，你也是来打我的吗？”

“我当然不……”

“我知道我总来烦你，惹你讨厌……”胡文煊声音很轻，似在梦呓，“是我活该，是我的错，如果要打我才能解气的话，那就打吧。”

“……我当然不是来打你的！我……是来救你的。怎么我们认识了那么久，到头来在你心里，我就是这种人？”

“……对不起，可是我不知道还能信谁。”胡文煊稍微提高了一点声音，却又忍不住咳嗽几声低了下来，“表哥说，三号别墅对所有愿意为表妹报仇的人开放，谁都可以进来折磨我。你错过高峰期了，之前来的人有很多，现在才少了点……什么样的人都来过。他们中的一些人，装作同情我的处境，取得我的信任，其实只是在耍弄我，让我听他们的话，骗我他们能帮我向国外的哥哥求救。可是我听了他们所谓的苦肉计，任由他们折辱虐待，吃尽苦头，他们却转头和表哥告状，说我不安分，对表妹的牌位不恭敬，还想着逃走。”

“是啊。光是鞭打我看我痛苦能有多少乐趣？亲手把我从满心希望一步步推向灰心绝望的过程才是他们最爱的好戏。草木有情，连猫狗都能得到他们的怜悯，我从来没冒犯过他们，为什么偏偏对我那么残忍？李振宁，我相信了他们那么多次……我已经被他们骗怕，也被表哥打怕了。我认命了……我不会让你难做，你可以不救我，可以打我，可是你不要……不要像其他人一样骗我，不要再给我希望……我让你不顺心了你可以直接惩罚我……求求你，给我一个痛快……”

“……你别怕，我不打你。我最讨厌的就是李汶翰，让他高兴的事情，我一件都不会做。”李振宁面色沉静，“胡文煊，你听好了，我和那些疯子不同，我真的是来救你出去的，而且我说得出就能做得到……你别多想，我不是为了你，只是看不惯李汶翰的做派，总要做出些让他不顺心的事来不可……你刚刚说什么东西要拿出去？我来帮你。”

“别……”胡文煊苍白的脸笼罩上一层粉色的烟云，“你用不着做这个。时间还没到，现在拿出来的话……不行的，他会打死我。”

“是什么东西？我看看。”

胡文煊扭着身子想躲，无奈他太饿太累，又被绑的严实，到底还是被李振宁看到了玄机。“靠！这这这这是什么？”李振宁脸嗖的红了，他猛的倒退了两步，不小心被胡文煊的铁链绊了一下，狼狈的跌坐在地上。

“是假阳具。表哥说我……洞口太小，还要多加锻炼。”胡文煊脆弱狭窄的穴口被那面目狰狞的东西粗鲁的撑开侵犯，穴肉边缘肿胀发白，在李振宁的目光里忍不住紧张的缩了缩。他声音小的李振宁几乎听不清，身体腾起了一层不同于红肿伤痕的瑰丽粉色，将仅剩的一些受损不重的肌肤映托的更加糜艳，“我知道你是直的，让你看到这些我真的很抱歉。”

“咳咳咳，我不要紧，之前已经有人给我做过心理准备了。”李振宁尴尬的站起，从胡文煊屁股那侧转到他的脸这边，近乎咬牙切齿的说，“你疼吗？很疼的话我……可以帮你把那玩意儿拔出来。”

李振宁的表情仿佛即将慷慨就义。

“不用了，戴久了习惯了，就是有点酸胀而已。等等会有人帮我拿出来的，她最爱打小报告，要是发现了这个动过……我就完了。”

“那……那好。”李振宁的舌头仿佛打了结，眼神四处乱飘，他结结巴巴的问，“你那个……呃……被……呃……那个，还好吗？你也喜欢……男人？”

“……或许吧，我不知道。”胡文煊低着头，一脸的逆来顺受，“一开始我接受不了，表哥给我用了药，又做了很多训练，再怎么不能接受到现在也只能接受了……接受了反而好些，一天天的就没有之前那么难熬下去。”

李振宁又说不出话了。

“你真的想帮我？”

“你怎么还不信？”

“我……我信。”胡文煊伸手拍了拍李振宁的脚背以示信任，“不管怎么说我也只能信你，就算你最后是骗我的我也认了，再怎么样表哥也不会杀了我……”

“……所以你还是没信我。”

“不过李振宁，你不是跟着一号别墅的人进来的吗？你要是跟着他们来的，最好还是打我几下做做样子，你这样坐着不动手，等下验伤的时候不好和表哥交代。”

“给李汶翰交代？”李振宁重重的哼了一声表达不屑，“我有你的钥匙，怎么可能去一号那边看他们的脸色？”

“你是偷偷进来的？外面的人不知道？”胡文煊脸上的血色消退了。

“有人帮我，你放心，我不会让他们发现的。”

“李振宁……”胡文煊急速的喘了两口气，“你先躲到那个衣帽间里，马上就要有人来了，无论发生了什么……记得都不要出来！不要出声！”

“什么……”

“等结束了再解释！快！”

就在李振宁匆忙关上衣帽间门的那一刻，胡文煊的房门开了。

“小少爷今天感觉如何？”

“林姐姐，今天也要麻烦你……表哥的惩罚……还需要姐姐收尾。”

“小少爷怎么又被少爷加罚了？今天是什么项目啊？”那个姓林的年轻女佣捡起落在地上的藤条，漫不经心的问。

“姐姐，求求你了，我今天真的已经疼的受不了了，别再……”

“回答我的问题。”一个破空声响起，随即李振宁听到了皮肉受责的响亮声音。胡文煊低低的呜咽了两声，开了口，“是假阳具，表哥今天加罚两个小时。”

“小少爷果然是下贱骨头，非要挨了打才肯乖乖听话。”女佣打开了一旁的抽屉，拿出一只木板放在手里掂了掂。

胡文煊眼角的余光看见了女佣的动作，眼圈一下子就红了，他颤抖着将自己瑟缩成一小团，嘴上不住恳求着，“林姐姐……求求你，我今天已经挨不了更多了，真的……我可以留到明天！留到明天好不好？”

“明天是明天的份。”那佣人提着刑具走近胡文煊，“到了明天，不知道小少爷还会有什么借口等着我？先例不可开，我可不敢娇惯了小少爷。”

“求求你……表哥今天已经罚的很重了……我要被打坏了……求求你……求求你……”

“小少爷是觉得委屈了？”

“我不敢……”

“还是觉得少爷罚错了你？”

“……没有，表哥罚的对。”

“觉得自己不该打？”

“该……”

“少爷说小少爷的皮肉人人可罚，少爷小姐们可罚，佣人们也可罚，小少爷是觉得，我没有这个资格动手？”

“不，不是……”

“那还磨蹭什么？姿势呢？还不做好？等着我去报告少爷？”

“别……我做，我做……”一阵铁链拖动的声音过去，胡文煊勉强塌下腰，分开双腿，撅起鞭痕密布的臀部，看着宛如发情期等待交配的雌兽。这是李汶翰规定的标准刑罚姿势，大号假阳具和被假阳具玩弄了两个小时的后庭因为这个姿势彻底暴露在了施刑人眼里，由于型号过大不能完全塞入少年人后穴的假阳具剩了一小段露在外面，看着十分醒目，“林姐姐，能不能……先把那个拿出去再打？我好疼……”

“离两个小时还差了五分钟，少爷定下的惩罚时间未到，我可不敢坏了少爷的规矩。”

一板落下，横跨双臀之间，狠狠的将深埋在胡文煊后穴中还露出一小截的假阳具往里头拍去。那假东西往更深处又陷了一分，令胡文煊凄惨的哀叫一声，整个身子软在地上不断喘气。

“对不起……我马上……摆回姿势……先别打……别打……”胡文煊刚瘫下来，立刻重重的受了两下，每一板都和第一板一样，横着照顾到两侧臀肉和中间突出的假阳具，逼的他马上咬着牙爬起，做好刚刚的姿势，用最顺从的姿态将自己不堪一击的臀部讨好一般送到了正残酷施刑的刑具面前。

“小少爷果然是个下贱坯子，受罚的时候也能发情。”那女佣眼尖，看到正挨着打的胡文煊性器竟颤颤巍巍欲抬起头，冷笑了一声，拿着手里的木板绕到前面，不轻不重的左右扇打起胡文煊的性器和囊袋。“怎么？这么喜欢挨打吗？小少爷对我的服务挺满意啊？果然是少年人，精力旺盛，被少爷玩了那么久，竟然还有这种兴致。只可惜少爷不在，可没人能为小少爷助兴了。”

“求求你……别……别打这里……呃……求你了……会坏的……呜……不要……不要……痛……”胡文煊脸涨的通红，手脚不住蜷缩，不知是因为紧张，恐惧还是羞耻。他怕她下重手，不敢闪躲，只得轻声呜咽着求饶，可被女佣用粗暴手段亵弄的小东西却不遂他意的真正慢慢挺立起来，换来了女佣更为过分尖刻的嘲弄，“坏掉？我看它健康的很！照我说啊，少爷每天来责罚小少爷，对小少爷来说根本不算是惩罚，倒像是恩赏。如果少爷知道了小少爷如此淫贱放荡，是个被惩罚了性器就会兴奋的变态，动不动就像公狗一样胡乱发情，在没有被少爷使用的时候都敢自作主张自己硬起来，真不知道少爷会怎么做？”

“我不是……我不喜欢……我不是变态。”胡文煊闭着眼睛小声嗫嚅着反驳，似乎是实在忍受不了这种屈辱和误解，又怕让施虐者听到，遭致更粗暴的虐待和羞辱。可他细微的反抗还是没能逃过凶仆的耳目，那女佣下手加了一点力，面上轻笑一声，说，“这就该拿去问少爷了。是不是变态，应当由少爷说了算。”

胡文煊浑身颤抖了一下，兴致昂然的小东西瞬间萎靡了下去，他眼睛红了一圈，将脑袋磕在地上，委委屈屈的哀求着，“我错了。别告诉表哥……我……我是变态……我让你打……你想怎么打我都可以……求求你，不要告诉他……”

“小少爷这是承认了？承认了小少爷淫贱放荡，是喜欢挨打的变态，是爱发情的公狗？”

“我……是……求求你……”

“是什么？”

“是……淫贱……放荡……呜……喜欢挨打……的变态……是爱发情的……”胡文煊再说不下去，眼泪顺着脸颊不断滑落。女佣又加重了力气，恶狠狠的问，“怎么？小少爷不是少爷养的公狗，还是母狗不成？少爷的母狗，怎么会长这么个多余的东西？”

“我是！我是！”胡文煊疼的几乎要打滚，“我是表哥……的公狗……啊……求求你……你不要……不要告诉表哥……”

“不要告诉少爷什么啊？”

“我……硬……”

“小少爷最好说清楚点。”

胡文煊声音轻的如同蚊子叫，全身都羞的通红，“我……在表哥不在的时候……发情……求你，不要告诉他……”

“小少爷犯了这种原则性错误，不告诉少爷，可不合规矩。”

“我让你打……你可以打我这里……你可以打我任何地方……我……不会再反抗了……我听你的话……求求你，不要告诉表哥……”

“小少爷怕是对我有什么误解。”女佣一板狠狠击上胡文煊左臀，“我可没有打男人……这种地方的癖好。虽然小少爷看着享受的很，可恕我时间有限，不能继续满足小少爷这种变态的欲望了。屁股抬高。”

胡文煊在这个手段性格恶劣又爱羞辱作弄人的女人面前保持着羞耻的受罚姿势，还要忍受着她种种下作的羞辱手段和严酷的私刑，想到这一切场景都被李振宁看在眼里，心里的羞愤更甚于以往。只是束缚他的枷锁掌握在这个女人手里，他只能忍下所有的屈辱，如她所言尽力抬高自己的臀部，像一条言听计从的家犬。

那女人想来活的很不如意，被地位高于她的人欺压，才会来三号别墅这个在她口中“鸟不拉屎”的地方照顾胡文煊。她将自己所有的不如意转化成言行上的暴力，一下下的发泄在这个唯一可以被她踩在脚下欺辱的主人家的孩子身上，在把所有的怨气发泄一空后，她才终于高抬贵手，顺便看了一眼胡文煊现在的状况。胡文煊叫声低微，奄奄一息，臀部积了一层厚厚的淤痕，高高肿起不忍直视。她虽然停了手，却尤嫌不足，只是再打下去怕就要送医院了，只得丢了刑具，恨恨的啐了一口，“贱人，敢教坏我儿子。”

胡文煊声音很轻，“他只是进来看我，什么都没做。”

胡文煊脖子上的铁链已经被解开，那女人伸手揪住胡文煊的头发把他的脸抬起来，一双平庸疲倦的眼睛牢牢盯着胡文煊含着隐忍泪意的漂亮狐狸眼，良久，那女人突然狠狠扇了他两个耳光，“狐狸精！我儿子还那么小，他什么都不懂！肯定是听了你这个贱人教唆，才害得他差点冲撞了少爷！你是不是记恨着我天天替少爷教训你，所以报复到我儿子身上？”

胡文煊被打的眼冒金星，脸颊比之前更加红肿，那女人放开了他的头发，他无力的将头倒回了地上，缓了很久才勉力开口，“我不敢……记恨你，姐姐罚的对，都是我的错，是我该打。可是我真的没有……没有让那孩子做什么。他只是看到了表哥打我……他想保护我，他不知道……不知道这一切都是我活该，对不起。表哥他……最公正，他知道不是那个孩子的错，都是我的错，我已经因为这个……被表哥惩罚过了……姐姐不用再担心那孩子了。”

姓林的年轻女佣沉默了片刻，突然拿出了一个遥控器按了几下，随着她的动作，那四条短短的束缚着胡文煊的铁链的另一头地板上开了对应的口子，更多的链条不断的从里面吐了出来，一直放到了底，那些口子才闭合上。

“小少爷，很抱歉，是我刚刚失态了。”女佣脸上带了些许怜悯和歉意，“少爷要出差两天，我把链子放到最长，小少爷这两天可以在房间里自由活动。”

“多……谢。”

“今天是采购日，我看……”这年轻妇人脸微微一红，“我看小少爷专门用在……后门处的伤药不够了，小少爷如果求着少爷买，免不了受到更多磋磨刁难，所以我自己出钱买了一瓶，当做这几天的赔礼。我……只是担心我儿子，真的很抱歉。”

“我知道，我不怪你。谢谢你送我药，这真的帮了我很大的忙。”胡文煊仍伏在原地不能动弹，语气里却是最真诚的感念，“我知道姐姐是奉命行事。姐姐再怎么打我骂我都没关系，我只记得姐姐对我的好。”

女佣不自然的咳了一声，站起了身，嘴里嘀咕着一个小时后送饭进来，脚下不停的急匆匆出去了。

胡文煊伏在地上，嘶哑的喊了一声李振宁的名字，李振宁沉默的从衣帽间出来，胡文煊虚弱的对李振宁笑了笑，“这回，是真的需要你帮我把它拿出来了。”

李振宁沉默不语的坐在胡文煊身后，伸出两根指头捏着因为刚刚的酷刑更加深陷的假阳具的头，试图将它拉出来。只是那东西不知道为什么阻力很大，李振宁好不容易慢慢将它拖出了一小截，手一打滑，它又迫不及待的往回陷了两分，倒像是胡文煊的后穴对它恋恋不舍的挽留似的，胡文煊喘着气红了脸，“你别玩我了，我是真的撑不住，快帮我拿出来。”

“要不是看你实在可怜……”李振宁轻声嘟囔两句，终于还是用手握住了那个罪恶的假阳具，闭着眼睛猛力一扯，在胡文煊的哀叫声中把那个还带着凸点的粗壮丑陋的假东西拔了出来，嫌弃的丢在了地上。

胡文煊瘫在地上失去了知觉，李振宁摇晃了半天都没能摇醒他，只得放弃。他把那女人离开前放在胡文煊身边的药油拿在手里转了转，心里叹了足足一万口气，终于还是认命的站起来，拖着胡文煊走进了他房间的浴室里。

刚刚拔出那个假东西的时候，胡文煊的后穴里流出了一小滩白色浑浊不明液体。李振宁想到来之前匆促做的功课，一边在心里默念着我是直男我是直男，一边咬着牙，如同把手伸进滚油一般，把手指伸进胡文煊张开了一个小口的后穴里。胡文煊的后穴一片软烂通红，已经被李汶翰用各种手段开发调教的很好了，李振宁的手指甫一伸入，就被四周的软肉细致周到的吮住，吮的李振宁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忙又念起了“直男清心咒”，忍着强烈的恶心感将胡文煊体内残留的李汶翰的精液引导出来。

“靠靠靠！真是上辈子欠了胡文煊的，我的手该不会烂掉吧……”李振宁神经质一般大力清洗着自己的手，想到李汶翰的脏东西流到自己手上的触感，忍不住狠狠的打了两个寒噤。

“不会的，要烂也是我的嘴先烂掉。”胡文煊已经醒了，他恢复了一点行动力，跪起身，伸手拿起台面上摆着的那瓶药油，“多谢你。”

“你醒的还真是时候。”李振宁关了水，靠着墙看着胡文煊沾了药油，抽着气抹在自己后穴上。

“你动作那么大，我这都不醒就严重了。”胡文煊仔仔细细的给自己内壁涂了一层药油，拿了一个小肛塞堵上，又给浴缸放满水，倒了小半瓶不知道是什么的药进去，随后直接带着手铐脚镣泡进了水里。李振宁看着伤痕和药水接触时胡文煊压抑着痛苦的面色，把担忧藏在眼里，胡文煊看到李振宁忧虑的表情，勉强笑了笑安慰他，“今天打的不算多重，我叫成这样是装给她看的，你看她打的狠，其实还算心软，我表现的可怜一些她就会放过我了……真的，其实我没什么事，修养一下很快就能好。”

“那个女人是怎么对你的，我看的一清二楚，我有判断力，你不用把我当小孩子骗。”李振宁哼了一声，“我没想到……李汶翰竟然会让这样的女人天天折磨你。”

“人人可罚啊……她这又算得了什么？在表哥眼里，我比最下贱的人还要下贱的多，他的佣人屈尊降贵的来罚我，是我的荣幸才对。”胡文煊轻轻笑了一声，“他那么恨我，让那些在他眼里地位最低下的人天天来羞辱折磨我，这不是很正常的事吗？”

“我竟然以为他起码会顾念一点旧情……”李振宁摇了摇头，不欲再说，随后转了话题，“药浴，挺贵的东西，李汶翰还不算太绝情……”

“这本来就是我乞讨一样求到的东西，用它消除伤痕，说到底也只是为了让表哥高兴。他明明喜欢我用药，不想让我留疤，可是他却从来不主动给我这些药物……我表现的好才能有一小瓶，这段时间他老是生气，我受的罚比赏多的多，药浴快接不上了。现在只能一周用一次，有些疤消不掉……留了疤，表哥更要生气，恶性循环罢了。”

李振宁看着胡文煊捧起药水擦在被那个疯女人打过的脸上，憋在心里的话突然说出了口，“胡文煊，你知道你表妹喜欢你吗？”

“什么？”胡文煊抬起头。

“她喜欢你。”

“喜欢我？她？怎么可能？”胡文煊苦笑，“她顶多只是喜欢欺压我，如果不是她喜欢这样，本来她应该不会死……他们说我害了她，我想了很久，可能她的死真的有我的责任。我被表哥天天折磨，生不如死……虽然很过分，但是不算太冤枉。她本来就爱看我被欺负的东躲西藏凄惨可怜的样子，她如果能看到这一切……一定会觉得很安慰吧。”

“她一点都不觉得安慰，她只觉得愧疚……她活着的时候，我也没感觉到她有多喜欢你，她做的那些不讨人喜欢的事情或许只是想吸引你的注意，小女生莫名其妙的好胜心和独占欲罢了。可是她死了之后，我越来越觉得她是真的喜欢你……她说了她的死与你无关，她一点都不怪你，她的死……你不必自责。”

“她说？她……不怪我？可……可是。”胡文煊结结巴巴，“你怎么会知道……”

“我做了一个梦……”李振宁将梦见小女鬼的事原原本本的告诉了胡文煊，“……我今天本来是来看看那块牌位的，可我现在改了主意。她的执念说到底就是你，治标不如治本，我帮你逃走，她就能安心投胎不来烦我了。”

“你说她真的在这儿？在看着我？”胡文煊的脸色刷的变白了，“我的房间里真的有鬼？”

“重点是这个吗？”李振宁挠墙，“我跟你说这个事只是想跟你说，她根本不怪你，她怕你受了罪想不开，每天都在这儿守护着你。你不要再因为她的死有负罪感，逆来顺受的任由别人羞辱折磨你了……她都已经吃醋了！鬼吃醋了多可怕！鬼黑化了还天天纠缠我，你说该怎么办？”

只可惜李振宁的这番苦口婆心的话胡文煊一个字都没听进去。

“牌位进来后，我就一直觉得房间里阴森森的，好像有人盯着我看……我鼓起勇气和表哥说，却差点被他打死。”胡文煊身体不住颤抖，“表哥说都是我做了亏心事，才会怕表妹化成鬼来报复，就算真的有鬼找上我也是我活该。”

“那段时间我天天晚上睡不着，总感觉有鬼在身边，我没办法，只能大半夜的闹起来，吵醒那些佣人，引那几个暴脾气的冲进我的房间，他们骂我打我说我是疯子我都不在乎，起码房间里有点人气……后来表哥不知怎么的知道了他们半夜打骂我的事情，没几天过去佣人们整个换了一批，就再没有人半夜进来了……我倒是宁愿他们进来打我。”

“……她真的没那么可怕，还跟活着的时候一样蠢，知道你怕她所以不敢来找你，也很想救你出去……”李振宁本来只是想劝他不必自苦，再表明自己救他的决心，没想到胡文煊真如那女鬼所说怕她怕的要死。李振宁好心办坏事，难得头痛，无奈之下只得换了个说辞，“一个梦而已，或许她只是我潜意识的具象，我的一个来见你的动力。世上有鬼这个事还是挺荒谬的，还是相信科学吧……科学至上！封建迷信要不得！”

“反正真的假的，我都没办法改变什么。”胡文煊勉强一笑，“就算她真的这儿，看我过的如此狼狈可怜，人人都能踩上一脚，也不会再来纠缠我了吧？”

“是啊。”因为她来纠缠我了。

“那么长时间以来，我听到的三句话里两句半都是在骂我和对我下命令，好不容易能和你说说话，真希望你能多陪我一会儿。”缠在胡文煊手脚的铁链叮叮作响，胡文煊在浴缸里低着头红了眼眶，“好久没有人温和的对我说过话了，你见我在那个佣人面前这样卑躬屈膝，小心讨好，以为我说的字字都是真心话对不对？”

“怎么可能！”胡文煊情绪激烈的冷笑一声，“只是我若不做出卑贱谦恭的姿态，在这个囚牢里，怎么活的下去？”

“一开始的我，根本不是这样的啊！”胡文煊怔怔出神，“他们把我吊起来审问我，问我对表妹那天遇到的事情了解多少内情……我怎么会知道这些？可是我说不出，他们就不停的用树枝抽我……最后他们说我是害死表妹的共犯，我什么都不知道，一个字也没承认，就成了共犯。你说这多可笑啊？”

“一开始我遇到什么都反抗，像只受了惊吓的刺猬，可是我用来保护自己的刺却被他们一根根拔下来，扎回到我身上。他们不给我吃饭，每天打我，骂我，绑着我，逼我下跪，逼我认错，他们一天天轮番的在我耳边说我有罪，我有错，只要我一反驳，就会有耳光扇到我的脸上……听的多了，我……我自己都快要相信，我真的是个罪人了。”

“表哥第一次……艹我的时候，如果不是因为饿了太久，我怎么可能顺从他……可是表哥的手段比他们厉害，他那个药……我……真的没办法，我还想活着……我除了接受这一切，一点办法都没有。”

“我已经习惯了。每个能和我说话的人都能掌握我的命运，我只能对所有人摇尾乞怜，像只向百家乞食的流浪狗。服个软道个歉而已，一开始真的觉得屈辱委屈，我明明没做错，没害人，为什么非要我认错认罚？可是被打被骂的多了，我就不敢再这样想了。”胡文煊站起了身，从浴缸里走出来，小心拔出体内的肛塞丢进水池子里。他身上累积了一周的新伤旧伤已经靠那个见惯了豪富的李振宁都觉得昂贵的药浴消退了七八，只剩下一些淡淡的痕迹，只是被肛塞堵住的穴口仍然红肿未退，不知道里面是什么样的景况。

“在这种地方，要是还不低头顺从，受到的苦难才是无穷无尽的。你不知道，当全世界的恶意都集中在你身上……”胡文煊摇了摇头，“你是偷偷进来的，不能在这里待太久，先回去吧。”

李振宁起身，“我过几天会再来的，这些天先让我想想办法，看怎么样能把你弄出去……”

“不用了，我暂时还不想出去。”胡文煊轻轻摆了摆手。

“你不想出去？”

“我受了那么多冤枉……哥哥，如果哥哥知道了这些，我偏偏还逃了，那哥哥会怎么想？”

“我要留在这里，我要等哥哥回来。这世上，只有他会无条件的相信我，对我好。他如果知道了这些事，他……他一定会还我清白……他会告诉那些打我骂我侮辱我的人，告诉他们，我……我不是坏人……我没有害人……我没有错……我是他的亲弟弟……不是表哥养的……宠物……哥哥他一定会接我出来的……”胡文煊说着说着，渐渐飞扬起漂亮的眉眼，期待的看着李振宁，“他……他会这么做的，对吗？”

“可是胡春杨是留学，一年才回来一次。你还要这这种地方忍多久才能等到他回来？这样的酷刑……你真忍的下去？”

“如果能告诉他……”胡文煊眨了眨眼，滚落下一滴眼泪，“李振宁，你说，如果他知道了我每天受的苦，他会为了我回来吗？”

“谁知道呢？你们家这些人……哎哎，别哭了，他会为你回来的。会的！你相信我！”

“我……我想联系哥哥，私下里，没有表哥看着的时候。”胡文煊擦去眼泪，“每次哥哥和我通话，都是表哥拿给我的……我什么都不敢说，只能说一切都好。”

“我帮你，我帮你。”

“多谢你。我成了这个样子，只有你还对我这么好。可我现在什么都没有，也不知道该怎么报答……”

“哎哎……”李振宁终于忍不住摸了摸胡文煊的脑袋，“我也不是为你，我就想让李汶翰不痛快，用不着你报答什么。你尽量好好活着，别想不开，如果你哥帮不了你，还有我在，我救你出去。”

“我相信你。”胡文煊真心实意的露出了一个微笑，“这次我是真的相信你了。”

tbc


End file.
